It is known that one of the devices present in extracorporeal blood circuits established during certain surgical procedures is a container provided with a rigid enclosure which is designed to receive blood at couplings provided on the upper lid and connected to several lines that arrive for example from a drain of the arterial filter or a sampling tap, or also from a cannula known as “intracavitary” cannula, which is connected directly to the heart of the patient, and further, at a connector at the bottom which comprises two couplings which are connected to blood intake lines, which arrive respectively from a vein of the patient and from a vessel known as cardiotomy reservoir, which receives and filters the blood collected in the operating field.
Such container is indeed known as “venous reservoir”.